


The Holes in Your Jeans

by franki_stein



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franki_stein/pseuds/franki_stein
Summary: A day off of the road, a hotel room with nothing better to do.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The Holes in Your Jeans

It was much too early to be awake, especially on a day off, while they had rooms, in a  _ hotel. _ Even so, Frank woke up slowly, feeling the warmth of Gerard’s arm wrapped around him and his breath blowing into the back of his head. He could feel the slight light from the rising sun through the curtains behind his shut eyes. He let himself stay still for just a moment before flipping over to face Gerard.

Gerard was still deep in sleep but wouldn’t be much longer if Frank had anything to do with it. He stared at Gerard for a minute, taking in his still features, the way his eyelashes fluttered a little with twitches. He poked Gerard in the cheek before reaching to leave a kiss there too. Gerard grumbled and pulled Frank closer to him, his arms wrapping around him and his face squished into Frank’s chest. Then Frank pulled on a greasy strand of hair, smiling to himself when Gerard grunted in response.

“Wha-?” Gerard mumbled, his eyes still closed, and his arms holding onto Frank’s middle where a thin tee shirt covered his skin, it was totally one of Ray’s but at least his boxers were his own. Gerard wasn’t wearing much of anything except for the underwear he slipped on before crashing next to Frank on the bed the night before. 

Frank kissed around his mouth to wake him up a bit more, before pulling on another strand of hair.

“Good morning.” Frank whispered hotly into Gerard’s ear.

Gerard just groaned, refusing to fully wake, rubbing his face into Frank’s hair.

“Y’smell good.” Frank heard him mumble and giggled a little.

“That’s what happens when you shower dumbass.” He said teasingly, moving so he could bite Gerard’s earlobe and then left a slow kiss under his ear.

“You aren’t getting anything out of me, shower or otherwise, before I get coffee.” Gerard warned, finally opening his eyes to glare at his boyfriend.

Frank pulled his best innocent look before saying, “You’re going to choose to wait until someone brings you coffee to makeout with me?”

Gerard nodded fully, “Listen, I love you, but I’m not human until I’ve got the sweet taste of a caramel macchiato in my mouth.” 

Frank scoffed and rolled his eyes, going back in to bite Gerard before he even finished what he was saying.

“I can put something sweet in your mouth.” Frank said, rubbing circles on Gerard’s neck and smirking at him.

“Mmm.” Gerard closed his eyes and kissed Frank, their lips met in the middle and morning breath and last night’s dick breath mingled and neither would get up to brush their teeth for at least another hour. It still wasn’t the worst they’ve tasted of each other. 

Gerard pulled apart, just barely, his breath blowing into Frank’s face and both their eyes closed.

“Coffee.” Gerard whispered into Frank’s mouth.

Frank groaned and threw his head back to show his exasperation, “oh come  _ on  _ dude.” 

He opened his eyes to see Gerard giggling a little bit, “I’m completely serious.”

“I am not making you coffee.” Frank replied with a petulant expression.

“I think I deserve it.” Gerard said, slipping a hand under the covers and onto Frank’s thighs. Frank raised his eyebrows and held still as Gerard inched his hand in between Frank’s legs, Frank lifting his knee so that it would be easier.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that deathbreath?” He said struggling to keep his breathing normal and his face straight as Gerard’s fingers traced lightly on the inner skin between Frank’s legs.

“Because I got you off so fast last night.” Gerard leaned in to whisper it into Frank’s ear, taking an inch of skin and pinching it between his fingertips just enough to hurt the way he knew Frank liked.

Frank took a shuddering breath.

“So not fair, you had your dick out the whole night.” Gerard pinched his other thigh with an amused smirk and Frank immediately tugged on his hair, hard.

“Who even let you wear those pants, the entire show was basically foreplay.” Frank had to close his eyes because Gerard was too close to see him straight. His smell was everywhere and so were his hands, gliding up Frank’s body from his thighs.

Gerard leaned in and at the same time pulled Frank closer to kiss him again.

Frank’s fingers tightened on Gerard, moving to pull at the strands of hair at his scalp. Gerard’s arms loosened around Frank and he was about to complain before realizing Gerard was turning them over so he was on top of Frank.

Frank kept his mouth on Gerard’s, his fingers tight in his hair, his body trapped between Gerard’s legs and arms but in the best way.

Frank leaned away to catch his breath, and Gerard slipped a knee in between Frank’s legs, slotting their bodies perfectly together.

Frank moaned in appreciation and Gerard kissed his neck, little pecks and small bites.

“Kind of an ego bruiser you know,” Frank started, breathless.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come so fast without touching my dick.”

Gerard tensed up above Frank and the next bite on Frank’s collarbone was harder, longer, and he sucked it thoroughly before kissing it better.

“You can make it up to me later.” Gerard said jokingly, whispering into Frank’s chest.

Frank smirked and continued talking, “you were just so hot on stage, I was all but drooling for your cock in my mouth, I could practically see it through the holes in your pants.”

Gerard was moving around on top of him more, he lifted himself up to wrap his hands around Frank’s wrists. He moved them above Frank’s head and held them tightly into the mattress.

Gerard looked at Frank below him, their eyes meeting and sparkling at each other.

Gerard smiled before asking, “tell me more.”

Frank smirked and felt it as Gerard started moving his crotch against Frank’s hips.

“Are you trying to get off on me right now?”

Gerard hummed, “mhmm” and nodded before closing his eyes, “Don’t move, just talk.”

Frank bit his bottom lip and lifted his right leg just a little so when Gerard moved down, he rubbed up against Frank at a different angle, which made him moan and tighten his hold on Frank.

“God Gerard,” Frank started, a sharp electric feeling filtered through his body as Gerard moved on top of him. Frank could feel his dick through the underwear and it made it that much harder for Frank to stay still.

“You know exactly how to fuck me,” Frank’s labored breathing showed through his words, barely able to think coherently with Gerard moving above him.

“Every time we do it you feel so good inside me.” Frank wanted to see Gerard’s expression, his face as he moved his hips on Frank’s lap. But his hair fell into the front, covering the details. So all he could manage was the soft noises coming from Gerard’s mouth, the tight grip he had in Frank’s wrists. 

“You know exactly where to touch, how hard to push, you know how to make it so good, so hot.” Frank wiggled a little and heard Gerard moan, he took a deep breath and continued, “I feel it for days after, you fuck me like you own me, I can feel it right now, your dick stretching me out and making my body ache, i love that shit Gerard.” He was babbling and thinking about last night, how fucked out he felt and how Gerard just kept thrusting into him even after Frank came, using him until he could find satisfaction. 

“Fuck Frank,” Gerard choked out, grunted in frustration when his movements weren’t giving him the friction he needed. 

“Let me suck you off.” Frank said, trying to move his arms and sit up, Gerard’s grip was tight but he nodded. He pulled Frank up by his hands, taking a moment to kiss the part where the wrist joined Frank’s hand. 

Gerard’s breathing was rapid and he glanced at Frank, who smiled at him before rushing to get on his knees near the edge of the bed. 

“You want it like this?” Gerard asked, sounding winded. 

Frank nodded and made sure Gerard was watching and could see it when he slowly took his arms and twisted them behind his back and clasped his hands together there. 

He continued making eye contact as he opened his mouth, waiting for Gerard. 

“Jesus, you’re so pretty like that.” Gerard’s hand had been on his cock, underwear discarded, carefully pumping his hand up and down.

He moved so his ass was barely on the bed, his arms holding him upright so he could watch as Frank went down on him.

He let Frank pick the speed for a little bit, letting him suck gently before fucking his mouth the way Gerard knew he wanted.

He picked up his hips off the bed, just barely thrusting, trying to be careful. Frank moaned around him and he could feel the vibrations everywhere, and he moaned back, putting a hand on the back of Frank’s head, lowering him a little forcefully.

Frank went so willingly, his mouth was full of Gerard, and his arms were already sore from being in one position too long. But it was perfect, he sat so patiently waiting for Gerard to hurry up and go faster. He wanted to choke on his dick and feel cum dribble out of his mouth. He wanted it so bad he was basically vibrating, he moved a hand just to pull on Gerard, trying to communicate to go faster, to just fuck his throat already. 

Gerard obliged and started picking up the speed in moving his hips, keeping his heavy hand on Frank’s head. Frank went down and barely had to move, between Gerard’s hand keeping him still and Gerard’s cock moving in and out of his mouth, he felt beautifully used.

Gerard was moaning and his hips were stuttering in their pace. Frank tried to relax his throat best he could and swallow when Gerard thrust in.

“Ah, just like that Frank, fuck you’re so good at this.” Frank whined at that, his own dick hard and uncomfortable in his boxers. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he was trying to be good for Gerard, focusing on making sure he came first this time, wanting Gerard to feel as good as he made Frank feel.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” Gerard was still stuttering his hips, his hand lifting off of Frank’s head so that he could look down.

Frank’s eyes were closed and his lips were stretched and red. He moaned at the question, trying to communicate without words how badly he wanted Gerard’s cum all over him. On his face and in his mouth, he would take it anywhere.

“Fuck,” Gerard’s chest moved up and down as he breathed hard and put a hand on his dick where Frank’s mouth didn’t reach, he couldn’t move his hips anymore he was too close. All he could do was let Frank twirl his tongue around him and lick up his length while he jacked himself, “I’m gonna come Frank.” he managed to say before letting go. 

Frank moaned when it hit his face and he kept licking Gerard’s dick, trying to get closer without falling face first into Gerard’s crotch. It was hard to balance with his hands behind his back. He kept his mouth on Gerard until he was sure the come was mostly gone. He felt it get sticky on his face and he had the strong urge to go wash it off. 

He was waiting though, waiting for Gerard to give him permission to move. Gerard was laying on his back now, breathing hard and moving his hands up and down his own stomach.

He lifted himself back up when Frank leaned in to nip at his thigh, just a little bite as a reminder Frank was still waiting. 

Gerard got close to him from on the bed. He pushed his hands through Frank’s hair, moving it away from his face and smiled at him softly. He then licked his thumb to clean off some of the spunk on his cheek and then kissed him there. 

He pulled Frank up to him a little bit and the angle was awkward but neither cared and Gerard kissed Frank’s mouth that tasted like himself and it drove Gerard crazy knowing Frank got off on it too, really  _ liked _ being used by Gerard.

“You can move your arms baby, you did so good,” Gerard said into Frank’s mouth who did exactly that and put his hands on Gerard quickly. He picked himself up off the ground, wobbling a little, but Gerard had a steady hand on his shoulder and it made it easier.

“I love it when you fuck my mouth, your taste and your size, god i could do it all day.” Frank said a little frantically, moving so he was on Gerard’s lap. A leg on each side of Gerard, and he moved his hands to wrap around Gerard’s neck. Gerard’s own hands were coming up on Frank’s sides, holding him in place while Frank struggled to be still. His dick hurt without any attention and he wanted Gerard’s hands on him so bad he was shaking. 

“Please touch me.” He whispered brokenly into Gerard’s shoulder, he felt the desperation so deep in his stomach, something only Gerard could heal.

“No. Frank you’re gonna wait.” Gerard said and Frank shook his head and whined,

“I can’t G, I need you now.”

Gerard stilled his hands on Frank moving away so they looked at each other’s faces. 

“You wanted to last longer right?”

Frank groaned and shook his head. 

“Fuck that you better touch me right now or god help me-“

Gerard smirked at Frank’s pain and Frank’s mind was filled with want and blurry frustration, “please don’t leave me like this you fucker.”

Frank tried to move his hips around for some kind of friction, any kind of touch. 

But Gerard kept him still with the slightest grip on Frank’s hips. Frank was so good for him. For all his talk, he could never say no to Gerard. Gerard thought about what he could do to him, all the things he wanted to see Frank take.

“I think I’m going to make some coffee.” He kissed Frank’s whine out of his mouth and moved his hands off Frank. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Frank said from the bed, on his back, trying so hard not to touch himself. 

Gerard laughed and got off the bed, leaving Frank with another kiss on his mouth. 

“Go take a shower or something freak, I’ll be downstairs waiting for you.” Gerard said while picking around his clothing and settling for the cleanest looking shirt.

“I’m just gonna jack off in the shower I hope you know that.” Frank said to the ceiling trying to breathe at a normal pace. 

Gerard looked sharply back at Frank, “no you’re not. I know you’re not going to because I didn't say you could. You want to wait, don’t you?”

Frank huffed and Gerard smiled to himself at the view of Frank’s hard cock in his underwear and he knew he was right. Frank had his hands above his head and his feet touching the floor. It was a beautiful sight.

  
  


Later Frank was twitchy and wouldn’t sit still in the hotel coffee lounge and Ray was giving him odd looks and Mikey was trying his best not to make eye contact with the very visible hickey Gerard left on his neck.

“What’re you guys gonna do today?” Gerard asked them, going for a normal conversation. 

Frank sat next to him on the little loveseat they were sharing, his legs were bouncing and Gerard held his cup of coffee tighter to keep himself from putting a hand on his thigh to calm him down. 

“I dunno, I’ll probably hole up in the room for awhile, run through some ideas me and Frank were talking about last week.”

Ray said taking a sip of his breakfast tea and then looked at Frank,

“speaking of, you good dude? you haven’t stopped shaking since you got down here.”

Frank huffed and rolled his eyes, mostly at himself. He moved to tuck his feet under himself so he couldn’t shake them anymore. 

“Yeah, just feel weird to have a day off, nowhere we have to be.”

Frank leaned into Gerard a little more, and Gerard smiled at him from the side. He could smell the hotel soap he used, his hair still damp and a shirt that was probably Gerard’s fit him loosely on his shoulders where the collar was stretched out.

“Where’s Bob?” Gerard asked, tearing his stare away from Frank’s neck.

“Outside, I think he found a group of smokers to hang out with.” Ray laughed, and Gerard thought about joining him out there.

“I’m gonna go make a plate of pancakes or something.” Mikey said getting up from his chair and taking his coffee in a to go cup with him.

“I’m down for pancakes.” Frank said, lifting himself up from the seat and following Mikey to the breakfast bar. 

Gerard watched Frank leave, contemplating how long exactly it would take to eat before they could go back to their room. 

“Dude.” Ray said from across his seat, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. 

“What?”

Ray rolled his eyes, “I can see whatever gross thing you’re thinking about all over your face.”

Gerard glared and Ray laughed, “whatever, I’m going to find Bob.”

Ray shook his head, “okay lover boy.” He shouted after him, Gerard flipped him off. 

  
  


Back in their hotel room, stomachs filled with breakfast foods and more caffeine, Gerard was sitting with his back against the headboard, leaning over the sketchbook in his lap.

Frank was beside him with a laptop open, looking at videos of their own performance he snagged from someone who was standing on the side of the stage.

It was awesome, the concerts while they're happening always feel crazed and rushed and complete with making Frank feel like there was electricity running inside his body that translated out loud from his hands to his guitar.

Watching them from a shitty little camera someone brought on a laptop screen didn’t quite communicate the same feeling but it was fun to watch himself on stage with his favorite band, his friends and family. Sometimes the camera caught the light over the audience which was doubly awesome and made Frank feel good about his job. 

“Babe look at this.” He said watching Gerard’s side profile scream into a mic, his right leg propped up on a monitor, the hole in his crotch especially visible to the camera. 

He turned the screen towards Gerard and he lifted his head to see Frank on his knees with his guitar in his hands, and himself in the background facing the audience and his arms in the air. 

The next second of the video filmed Frank throwing himself around on stage, getting close to taking out a poor mic stand that was only doing its job.

Gerard smiled at the computer screen and then looked to Frank who was staring right back at him.

“You’re insane.”

Frank quirked an eyebrow, “totally certifiable, but damn do I make it look good or what?” Gerard laughed and set his sketches to the side, turning to face Frank and his laptop. He then shut the lid of it and moved it out of the way so he could pull the other man to him by hooking his hands under Frank’s knees. 

Frank landed on his back, his thighs around Gerard’s waist.

“Yeah okay, you make it look great. Now kiss me, you animal.” Frank’s giggle was high in his throat as he threaded his hands together around Gerard’s neck.

Frank crashed their lips together and Gerard’s hands were heavy on his body. He pulled Gerard down on top of him as he leaned back into the mattress, keeping their mouths sealed together and his legs around Gerard’s middle.

They made out for a while, just tasting each other’s mouths. Frank kept Gerard close by his sturdy hold around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. 

Gerard’s hands wouldn’t be still, dragging from Frank’s upper thighs to his waist, pulling at his shirt and then running back down to catch the backs of his knees. Gerard loved touching Frank, he would spend hours like this if he could. Moving his hands from one body part to the next, tearing clothes out of the way to put his fingers on Frank’s skin. 

Frank was wearing comfortable clothing, sweatpants and a long sleeve tee shirt, Gerard moved the fabric easily. Running his fingertips along the waistband, making the shirt come up a little. Frank’s stomach was beautiful, inked skin surrounding pale patches and god Gerard just wanted to put his mouth on it. He wanted to taste the artwork in his boyfriend’s skin, wanted to lick his way up to Frank’s neck by way of tracing the beautiful lines with his tongue.

He bit and sucked all over. Gerard took unmarked skin between his teeth and lapped at it like a thirsty dog, making sure the spot was colored purple when he moved. Frank whimpered a little when Gerard repeated his actions in another spot, gripping hard on the hairs by Gerard’s neck.

It only encouraged him to suck harder. Where there wasn’t any ink, there would be bruises tomorrow.

Frank’s hold on Gerard’s hair moved to scratching his back, fingernails scraping skin and Gerard moaned into Frank’s torso. He then moved up to Frank’s chest, placing his hands on Frank’s sides, squeezing his hips and placing his mouth around one of Frank’s nipples. 

“Ah” Frank let out breathily and Gerard could see the face his boyfriend was making in his head as he worked his tongue. Frank’s mouth would be open and in the shape of an ‘o’ and his eyes would be fluttered close.

Gerard was brought back to himself by Frank scratching hard at his back again, no doubt leaving thin pink lines between his shoulder blades.

Gerard moved to the other side of Frank’s chest, Frank making another small desperate noise at the feeling of Gerard's mouth on him again.

“G, please-“

Gerard kissed lightly on Frank’s chest, lifting his head up to look down at the man below him.

Frank’s face was exactly how Gerard pictured it, the back of his head on the mattress leaving his neck extended, his eyelashes so visible against the skin under his eyes.

“What do you want baby?” Frank lifted his hips at the question, showing Gerard exactly how much he affected him while working him with his mouth.

“Jesus, just fuck me already.” Frank pulled on Gerard’s hair before he could respond, their faces coming together in a rough kiss. Gerard slowed it down though, bringing his own hand to grab one of Frank’s, pushing it above Frank’s head and into the mattress.

Frank whined into Gerard’s mouth, trying to stick his tongue into Gerard’s throat but he pulled back. 

“Slow down,” Gerard demanded, his voice apparent with the lack of air getting to his lungs.

“Fuck you.” Frank breathed out and Gerard smirked down at him, leaning in to pepper kisses all around Frank’s lips.

“We have all day,” Gerard said in between kissing Frank’s cheek and then his chin, “nowhere we have to be” a kiss on his other cheek, “I want to take my time with you.”

“Shit, since you put it that way-“ Gerard shut him up then by kissing his lips finally.

He moved Frank’s other hand above his head and threaded their fingers together, pushing some weight onto them so that Frank wouldn’t try to move them.

Gerard kissed him with his entire weight, rocking their hips together and it made Gerard’s head swim, he leaned his forehead against Frank’s shoulder. Frank squirmed the next time their hips met and made some sort of desperate noise and Gerard had to make himself pull away to see Frank’s face. 

“Too much clothing, take it off.” Frank said breathless, his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes dark.

Gerard nodded before saying anything, “yeah, yeah okay.” He lifted his weight off of Frank who started to pull his own shirt off before Gerard stopped him. He got Frank to sit up on his knees in front of him. 

“Let me.” Gerard whispered, moving Frank’s hands and taking the hem of the shirt in his own. He took it off slowly, listening to Frank’s battered breath close to his face, he heard the hum of a shitty hotel air conditioner and the distant noises of an elevator beeping.

He focused on the task at hand though, sliding the shirt off of Frank and then leaning in to kiss his bare shoulder. Gerard knew Frank was staring at him, the soft look in his eyes he knew was there. 

Frank let’s him kiss up from his shoulder to his throat. Humming and reaching his arms go clasp around Gerard’s neck. Gerard tosses the shirt aside, and Frank does some undressing of his own. 

He pulled the back of Gerard’s shirt and lifted it over his head, not bothering to be quite as slow.

Gerard allows it and then goes back to Frank’s throat, putting his hands over Frank’s hips. He lowered them back down into the mattress so that they’re horizontal and Frank let out a breath as his back hit the pillows under him. It was skin on skin and Gerard could feel Frank through his pants and decided those had to go next. 

He messed around with the waistband for a minute, trying to keep his mouth on Frank. He kissed his way down, licking and biting lightly on certain spots of ink.

He kissed along the indention on his skin left by the waistband of Frank’s pants, the area of hair scratching Gerard’s chin. He finally got the things off and Frank kicked them off the bed before pulling Gerard back up to him. 

Hands were everywhere and Frank wouldn’t stop moving, Gerard’s mind was racing about where to go next, what he wanted to do to Frank and what Frank wanted him to do.

“How do you want me to-“ Gerard started to ask,

“Don’t care,” Frank said frantically kissing Gerard wherever he could reach. Gerard’s head swam with ideas of how to prep Frank and he wanted to try every single one.

“Fuck whatever you do please, please do it now.”

Gerard could feel Frank’s grip, how desperate his voice sounded, all of it pointing to how badly he needed this.

“I’ve got you,” Gerard whispered and lifted himself off Frank, who only tried to keep him close, whining at the loss of contact.

“Turn over,” Gerard’s hands moved to Frank’s waist, trying to help him move onto his stomach.

When Frank was face first on the mattress he didn’t waste any time sticking his ass in the air and grumbling nonsense

“G I need you,” he rambled and fussed, grappling at pillows and Gerard just watched him for a second.

Frank like this was gorgeous, needy and melting and Gerard put his hands on him, couldn’t help it. 

Frank was a mess in his head, all he was thinking about was how it felt last night. How good Gerard could fuck him. He was thinking about this morning, the heavy weight of Gerard inside his mouth, his jaw aching to remind him throughout the day.

He was dying for Gerard to just grab him hard enough to bruise and push him into the mattress. But all his boyfriend was doing was holding onto his hips. Frank could picture him on his knees behind Frank, staring down at his spine and his ass. Frank wondered where he would put his tongue first, if he would use his tongue, if he would only use his spit as lube, all of it made Frank’s chest constrict and his dick throb. 

“Gerard I swear to god, if you don’t do something-“

Then Frank felt Gerard’s mouth on his shoulder blade, the fingers on his hips dug into the skin there, and teeth mixed with tongue marked up his back.

Gerard took his time, dragging his fingernails down Frank’s sides, and leaving little love bites all over his skin. He made his way down to the part of Frank’s back that dipped into his waist and spent a few moments relishing in all the ink there, tracing the guns and calligraphy with his tongue, scratching the beginning of his ass and then kissing it better.

Frank was still out of his mind with want, trying to focus on what Gerard was doing with his tongue, singling out the touch of his hands, the bite of his nails, but Frank couldn’t stop moving.

He sort of yelled out when he felt Gerard’s hands spread his ass cheeks, he melted as soon as Gerard started eating him out.

He kept trying to breathe in and out, tried to calm himself down, to be good, but the warmth from Gerard’s tongue and the grip the man had on his ass was just so much.

Gerard licked and sucked and Frank was shouting at the feeling, this was all so intimate with Gerard’s tongue spreading him open, with the help of one slicked finger. 

Frank moaned and wriggled and Gerard tried to keep him still with just his hands but after Gerard started pulling his finger out of Frank to push it back in, and then bit into one of Frank’s asscheeks, Frank jerked wildly and he figured he needed something else to hold him down.

“You have anything I can tie you up with?” He leaned up and whispered into Frank’s ear, in return Frank pushed back against Gerard and Gerard’s vision whited out at the feeling of Frank’s ass right up against Gerard’s dick.

“Fuck Gerard-“ Frank shook his head, “i’ve got something- i don’t know-” Frank let out a frustrated grunt as Gerard’s dick rubbed him.

“I’m gonna go get it now.” Gerard said breathlessly and moving away and Frank reached behind him and grabbed at any of Gerard he could touch

“Don’t you dare get off me.” Frank needed Gerard touching him so bad he felt like his skin was going to buzz right off his muscles.

Gerard then put his hands back onto Frank’s hips, and slowly started to turn him over onto his back. 

Frank was breathing rapidly and his ass was cold where Gerard left it slick with his spit. He felt strung out, like Gerard had taken him apart and put him back together again and now was making him wait  _ longer _ and Frank couldn’t do it, he wouldn’t make it if Gerard didn’t do  _ something _ to him, he was stirring and whimpering and Gerard was just watching him with a sturdy hand on his chest now instead of his hip and it felt awesome, Frank leaned up a little just so that Gerard would push him back down and he let out a harsh breath. His entire crotch area was throbbing, and he swore he couldn’t even see straight as Gerard got up close to him. 

“Frankie, Frank I need you to breathe.” 

Frank whimpered at the words and shook his head, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything other than feel Gerard above him and clamber for more touch, more anything that Gerard would give him.

Gerard was brushing hair out of his face and tracing his cheekbone with a thumb and Frank grabbed onto him tightly, “G please put your mouth back on me-“

He whimpered some more as Gerard leaned in further to kiss his cheek,

“calm down, in and out baby, I promise I’ll make it good for you but you gotta calm down.”

“Can’t-“ Frank bit off the word with lifting his hips against Gerard’s looking for any kind of friction there, his dick was going to  _ explode _ , he thought crazily. Gerard was looking down at him with both concern and a heavy dose of want. His eyebrows were creased but eyes were blown out, his lips shiny from the spit surrounding his mouth and Frank wanted to taste it so bad, wanted to know if he would be able to taste himself on those lips. 

“Here, focus on this,” Gerard put two fingers to Frank’s lips and he immediately opened up, feeling their weight on his tongue and he moaned when Gerard pushed them further into his mouth. Gerard kept talking to him, keeping his brain up front and in the present. 

“You’re doing so good Frank, keep them in your mouth, that’s it, don’t suck too hard, breathe through your nose baby, you got it, good good.”

Gerard thought about how tightly Frank was holding onto him, the whites of his fingers and the labored breathing he felt on his face.

Frank was too close already, his dick was leaking between them and Gerard could feel it. It made him want to turn him back over and just fuck Frank into the mattress but he wasn’t lying earlier when he said he wanted this to last, wanted to take his time. 

“M gonna go get that scarf okay?” Gerard said softly while Frank was working his tongue around his finger, Frank sighed but nodded.

Gerard pulled off Frank and took off his own pants before rummaging through a duffle bag looking for a specific black scarf they use for things like this, grabbing a bottle of lube while he was at it. 

When Gerard faced the bed again Frank had a hand around his dick and his face was all scrunched up. 

Gerard drank up the sight, Frank on his back, legs spread so open, with his hand moving up and down and Gerard could tell he was holding back, he wanted to go faster but he was being good for Gerard. Gerard rushed back over there and climbed on top of Frank who didn’t stop his hand movements.

Gerard straddled on Frank’s hips and looked down at the mess Frank was. He was gasping and twitching and Gerard grabbed his hand that was on his dick. 

“I didn’t say you could do that.” His voice was broken and he wanted to put his mouth on Frank’s dick so bad, it looked perfect and hard but Gerard had other things he wanted to do. 

“Fuck G, please,” Frank let out, “I need something-“

Gerard took both Frank’s hands and put them above his head, taking the scarf and tying them gently together, making sure the knot wasn’t too tight but also wasn’t going to fall apart. It was long enough that he still had enough silk to tie it around the headboard too. 

Gerard looked down at Frank, “okay?” he asked and Frank yanked on the scarf and nodded when it didn’t go anywhere. 

Gerard smiled and leaned down to kiss his arms where they were stretched above his head, he started at the wrists where the silk was tied around and then he kissed his way down to one of Frank’s armpits. 

Frank squirmed, “oh my  _ god _ stop that and kiss me on the mouth fucker.”

He was smiling at Gerard though when he lifted himself to line their bodies up again, Gerard tasted desperation on Frank’s tongue and kept grabbing different parts of his body.

Gerard stopped kissing him to trail his way down to Frank’s dick, he whined when Gerard put one heavy hand on his hip and then licked up his cock with a warm tongue. 

Frank gasped and pulled at the scarf and it felt awesome when he didn’t go anywhere, couldn’t because of the gentle restraints.

Gerard moved from Frank’s cock down further between his thighs, his firm grip on Frank’s waist made it hard for Frank to focus on anything else. 

Gerard moved his hand to push at Frank’s legs, spreading them slowly and bending his knees so he could see Frank’s ass. 

He leaned across Frank to grab a forgotten pillow,

“lift ur hips,” he said, Frank did immediately and Gerard placed the pillow under Frank so that it would better support his body.

Gerard went back to spreading Frank’s legs and when they were wide enough he leaned down to trail his tongue along until he got to Frank’s hole. 

He licked and teased until Frank was nothing but the stream of “fuck fuck fuck” coming out of his mouth. 

It turned Gerard on so much he thought he might come right then but he made himself lean back, grab the lube and smear a lot on his fingers. He leaned back in and started at Frank’s dick this time. 

He put his mouth around the head and barely sucked in, his finger below circling Frank’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

Frank moaned loud enough the people getting out of the distant elevator would’ve been able to hear but that only spurred Gerard on to start pumping the singular finger, and sucking in Frank’s thick length.

“Shit if you don’t get off my dick I’m gonna come in your mouth.”

Gerard moaned at Frank’s broken voice, pushing his finger deeper, curling it to hit the right spot.

Frank squirmed and pushed back as best he could against Gerard’s hand. 

Gerard lifted his mouth off Frank and started to enter in a second finger. 

“God fuck yes, more-“ Frank gasped at the feeling and Gerard loved him like this. He was so needy and impatient and Gerard’s cock throbbed.

He made sure Frank was open and ready before paying any attention to himself though, and with three fingers inside and Frank trying to fuck himself on Gerard’s hand but not really being able to because of the scarf tied around his wrists-

Gerard took out his fingers, Frank whining when he couldn’t feel him anymore. Gerard took the bottle of lube and poured enough on his hand and then finally took his dick in his own hand, he breathed out hard at the feeling and he could feel Frank watching him. 

“G- please, I need-“ Gerard moaned and kept jacking himself for a moment more. He leaned over Frank then, giving him a brief kiss before lining himself up against Frank where he was all spread open for him.

“Ah, fuck-“ Frank cried out when Gerard inched inside. 

“Frank, god-“ Gerard answered, trying to come up with words in his lusted out brain, all he could think about was the tight warmth around his cock, how badly he was holding back from just ramming into Frank. 

He moved his hips slowly, so,  _ so  _ slowly, giving Frank time to adjust and feel how full of Gerard’s dick he was. 

Gerard breathed in and out and Frank could feel it on his chest, could feel every singular thing that was happening to his body. Gerard’s grip on his sides and thighs, the ache in his arms where they were extended above his head, the stretch and bite of Gerard inside him  _ still _ not moving fast enough. 

“Move fucker” He tried to sound demanding but his tone was pleading and he whined moving his own hips to grind down best he could from this position. 

Gerard gasped and looked at Frank from above him, his grip got tighter and he grunted as he finally started to move, going for a steady pace but his resolve disappearing as Frank met his thrusts by lifting his hips.

Frank yelled out as Gerard slammed into him, spit landing on his chest and there were surely going to be bruises wherever Gerard was holding him.

“yes, yeah,  _ fuck-“  _ Frank kept moaning gibberish and his dick was throbbing but he wasn’t even worried about it, all he could think about was how  _ good  _ everything felt.

“Look-“ Gerard grunted as he pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting back in making Frank’s back arch and a loud moan escape, “look at me”

and Frank did, he opened his eyes to see Gerard’s open mouth and dark eyes, sweat forming at his hairline and Gerard thrusted back in while keeping eye contact and Frank was going to  _ die _ everything was so intense and filling and Gerard looked so beautiful above him he wanted to kiss him but all he could do was take every push and slide of Gerard’s cock inside him.

“Love, love you” he said instead, his orgasm building at the base of his abdomen and he could feel Gerard’s pace falter and his grunts get harsher and Gerard put a hand around his dick and pump him once, twice, before stuttering and yelling out as he came inside Frank. 

Gerard kept going and Frank could feel the warm liquid filling him and Gerard slowing down. Frank was dazed and on the  _ very  _ edge he only needed a few more strokes but Gerard was focused on getting every bit of his come inside Frank.

Gerard pulled out slowly and hurried to watch as his own come leaking out of Frank’s ass. 

“Fuck,” he said, amazed at how Frank was being so patient so he could enjoy this, “you look so pretty like this.” His voice was wrecked and his breathing was harsh but he smeared his finger around Frank’s hole and the spunk there.

He dipped his finger carefully inside Frank, who whimpered when he did. 

He looked at Frank, “okay?” he asked, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

“Okay, just please, let me come.” Frank whined high as Gerard pushed his finger further into Frank, feeling everything he left in there.

Gerard hummed as he watched Frank squirm, he pulled his finger out fast and Frank gasped at the suddenness. Cum was still making its way out of Frank, Gerard leaned over him and put his finger to his lips. 

“Be good, open up for me and I’ll let you come.” Frank took Gerard’s finger and sucked it into his mouth, tasting the mix of Gerard’s cum and Frank’s own taste and he moaned around it. Gerard smiled down at him, he could tell Frank was so close, only a few touches to his dick and he would lose it.

He took his other hand that wasn’t busy and reached down in between them to wrap his hand around Frank who whined at the feeling. 

Gerard kept his finger in Frank’s mouth as he jacked him off. Frank wouldn’t stop making noises now, all worked up and fucked out, Gerard wanted to keep both of them like this forever.

He felt so good after his orgasm and the only thing that could make it better was being able to feel Frank come all over his hand and moan around his finger. 

Gerard stroked Frank’s dick until he was biting his finger out of desperation, moans short and high and he was lifting his hips to meet Gerard’s strokes and Gerard felt crazed as he felt Frank cry out and let go.

They just breathed for a minute while Frank calmed down, Gerard taking his finger out of his mouth and kissing his face. 

“So good, so beautiful, you’re so good.” Gerard mumbled in between kisses.

Frank hummed and couldn’t keep his eyes open for long moments of time. He just let his body feel out everything that came after orgasm. 

Gerard kissed him on the mouth once before lifting himself up to start untying the scarf around Frank’s wrist. 

Once he got Frank’s hands free he massaged them where they might be numb or sore and then kissed them. Frank made appreciative noises at the gesture.

Gerard stayed close to Frank, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. Frank’s eyes were closed and his chest was moving up and down where he was breathing hard. Gerard caressed his cheek and kissed him again. 

“Frank, you with me?”

Frank nodded, he still didn’t open his eyes, it was way too much effort. His arms felt like extra weights and his legs tingly and he couldn’t really move anything. But really, he was so content to never move again. While he knew tomorrow he was going to be sore as fuck he felt too good to care right now, everything about what they just did was amazing. 

“Okay baby, I’m gonna clean you up now ‘kay?” Gerard said close to a whisper at Frank’s face, Frank just made another noise. 

He felt Gerard move away from the bed and he wanted to move onto his side and get under some covers but the air hitting his bare skin reminded him how dirty he was. 

“Water  _ and _ soap” Frank said to the bathroom hoping Gerard could hear him even though his voice was a little wrecked. 

“I gotcha” He heard back as he opened his eyes to watch Gerard come back with a wet washcloth.

Gerard sat next to Frank on the bed, using the washcloth to clean his skin. 

The washcloth was damp with warm water and Gerard was so careful, so slow with his movements. He started with his wrists, just rubbing them to see if any feeling would come back. And then his stomach, cleaning off most of the mess there. Frank watched him and could see the concentration, the care Gerard had in his movements. Frank could cry, seriously what the fuck. 

Gerard moved down to between Frank’s thighs, he hissed when he started cleaning around his ass.

“Hurt?” Gerard said, mouth turned down at the ends and a hand immediately on Frank, caressing his side and his other stilled in its movements.

Frank shook his head, “Jus sensitive, and cold.”

Gerard nodded and leaned down awkwardly to kiss one of Frank’s thighs. He got back off the bed and Frank heard running water and then Gerard came back.

He started again with rubbing down Frank, the washcloth was warm again and Frank sighed at the feeling.

Gerard took extra care cleaning the rest of Frank, in between his thighs he made sure to not push too hard and to gently clean off his dick. 

The blankets under them were wet and gross but Gerard decided that would just have to wait, he didn’t see Frank complaining too hard about it anyways. 

He left Frank’s side once more to put the washcloth in the sink and then got into the bed, laying down next to Frank. 

Frank immediately curled around him like a koala and Gerard huffed a laugh as he pulled him closer. 

“Awesome- that was awesome” Gerard laughed for real and kissed the top of Frank’s head. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“of course i enjoyed it dumbass, it’s you.”

Gerard smirked to himself and moved Frank so he could kiss him on the mouth. 

They both moaned onto the other’s lips and took their time with lazily making out.

Gerard put his hands on Frank’s face, feeling his cheekbones and scratching blunt nails across the skin on his neck. They were holding each other so close, every part of Frank was warm and covered in Gerard, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Except,

“Can u reach the cigarettes?” He mumbled into Gerard’s mouth. 

Gerard leaned away to turn towards the bedside table to grab the beaten and half empty box of cigs and pulled two out, sitting up against the headboard. 

He brought a lighter to the one dangling out of his mouth and put the other one in Frank’s mouth who was still on his back. 

“Thank you,” Frank said around the cigarette as Gerard leaned over to light it for him. 

Frank inhaled and it hit weird in his chest while laying down but he really couldn’t find it in himself to do anything about it. 

He lifted it out of his mouth and blew out the smoke, Gerard doing the same next to him.

“I love you too,” Gerard said, smoke blowing around his words, “you know?” Frank put the cigarette back in his mouth and dragged himself up so he was shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend. 

“Yeah babe, I know.” Frank smiled and pulled the cigarette away from his mouth so he could leave a kiss on Gerard’s cheek, lightly biting his ear after. 

Gerard leaned into it and kissed him back on the mouth, smiling into it when he tasted the cig smoke.

Gerard leaned back and slipped his free hand next to Frank’s, taking it and intertwining their fingers together.

They smoked their cigarettes and held hands and it was all very warm. Frank asked about Gerard’s forgotten sketches by the bedside and they talked about his ideas and future plans. He got excited and waved his hand around during his explanation and Frank laughed when he got ash all over the blanket.

A pack of cigarettes later Frank and Gerard were still shoulder to shoulder, laughing about Mikey texting them both a picture of Ray with Xbox wires caught in his hair.

“So,” Frank started, getting handsy with Gerard’s thigh, “ready for round two?”

Gerard scoffed and leaned in to Frank’s side, “fuck you, we’re taking a nap.” he grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists and pulled him to crash their lips together, pulling until Frank was on top of him, giggling and letting Gerard pull them down on the bed.


End file.
